Worlds Apart
by Rusty14
Summary: Kit Kat was best friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku on Destiney Island. Before any of the bad things happen to the others, she leaves with her family, months later after landing in Traverse Town she bumps into two of her old friends. But it's not a heartwarming hello, can two old friends work through their differences but also help save their best friend from her own weapon? R


**_DISCLAIMER_****: DON'T OWN anything except OC hope it's good :3**

**Name: Worlds Apart**

**Game: Kingdom Hearts**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Pairing(s)**

**OCxRiku**

**_Summary_****: **Kit Kat was best friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku on Destiney Island. Before any of the bad things happen to the others, she leaves with her family, months later after landing in Traverse Town she bumps into two of her old friends. But it's not a heartwarming hello, can two old friends work through their differences but also help save their best friend from her own weapon? R&R

* * *

Chapter One

_"Hey Kit!" Three voices shouted gaining her attention from the guitar she had from when she was little from her father._

_"Oh hey guys" Kit said to her three friends who sat next to her. Riku her silver haired companion asked._

_"What are you doing out here?" He sat on her left while Sora and Kairi sat on his side, Kairi in between the two._

_"Nothing a little bored I guess" Kit replied gently plucking at the strings._

_"What our Kit Kat's bored?" Sora joked causing them to laugh, it had been a joke between the four her name was indeed Kit middle being Kat so they've always called her Kit Kat._

Opening her eyes she sighed and saw that it was a dream or more like a memory. A few months ago she had arrived in a place called Traverse Town meeting Cid and Leon who took her in and trained her himself.

"Kit you up?" Leon's voice caused her to turn to him still in bed. "Hey you okay?" He asked.

"I just haven't been sleeping to good lately" Kit told him as he came in and sat down on her bed.

"Those dreams again?" Leon asked, Kit sat up and sighed.

"More like nightmare" Kit was use to talking to Leon, Cid or Merlin about the 'nightmares' as she called them, anything from her life with Destiney Island. She knew it sounded mean but after realizing that this place was a neutral area so she had enough time to train her weapons and practicing her magic.

"Maybe you should talk to Merlin about all the dreams you've been having okay?" Leon suggested, gaining a small nod, "so get ready, you have a delivery job, Cybella has an order for you."

Kit nodded as he left. _'Can I really forget ever living on the island and just think about the town?' _Kit thought as she raced out of her room not eating that morning **(A/N: She can tell what time it usually is)**

"Kit?" A voice called out. Hiding she saw it was Sora with… a dog and duck.

"Who's Kit, Sora?" The dog asked curiously.

"She's a very good friend of mine, I thought I saw her" Sora explained, the dog placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find her along with Riku and Kairi" the duck said, Sora nodded sadly.

* * *

"Thanks I'll come by later to see how everything is going" Kit told the woman who was around forty something.

"Alright thank you Kit" the woman gave the munny to her.

"Have a good day" Kit took off jumping from place to place to get back to the store faster in the 2nd district.

"Cybella I'm back." Kit said as she entered through the door.

"Oh hey Kit good job, but don't you usually stick around to help with the spell?" Cybella asked as she placed a box of berry root on the top shelf.

"This is Annabelle were talking around she knows how to do everything and I'll stop by on my way back to check on how it's going" Kit replied, Cybella nodded satisfied.

"Okay also you're needed to mediate between an angry spirit and it's family," Kit nodded.

"Okay be prepared cause spirits take a lot outta me I just might head home right after" Kit stated gaining a nod from her boss.

"Yeah okay, so see ya tomorrow?" Cybella asked as she split the munny enough for the register than some for Kit.

"I don't know I told Leon I'd talk to Merlin about something's that has been going on" Kit said as she pocketed the munny and left. Walking carefully she came across a shadow instantly pulling out her Iceblade she got ready. She was suddenly knocked down by a hit to the back.

Turning she saw a knight shadow she only encountered those once and Leon had to save her ass. But now she was alone if they over powered her she was screwed.

"Oh great" a few more knights had appeared Kit quickly got into a fighting stance she was trained to do when having multiple attackers.

Kit went for the shadows first getting rid of them quickly, the knights were another story, and they were quicker and tougher than the shadows which made them harder to deal with. One head-butted Kit right in her head knocking her to ground once again with the lack of sleep Kit had it was becoming harder for her to focus on her foes.

"I'm gonna have too" Kit whispered making her Iceblade disappear using her sun pendant to summon her strongest fire spell that she still needed to work on.

Whispering a foreign language into the pendant that started glowing orange, the whispering continued as she outstretched her arms allowing a rage of fire surrounded the shadows that had grown in numbers.

Suddenly becoming dizzy she swayed until someone had caught her. "Damn it Kit I told you to be careful about that" she heard Leon who picked her up. But when she looked around, she was 100% positive she saw Riku behind Leon.

Leon had saw her reaction when he arrived and turned around positive that he saw someone too, as he saw a flash of silver. "Come on Kit let's go see Merlin see if he can help."

Leon was quick to move to Merlin's house to get Kit help. "Merlin" Leon called to the old man and saw Fairy Godmother there too.

"Oh dear" she sounded when she saw Kit in Leon's arms, "what happened to her?"

Merlin came as well as Leon placed Kit on the bed there, "she was surrounded by heartless and used her pendant to use her fire spells, one that was too powerful for her to handle, she collapsed when I got there" Leon explained to the old man fearing what would've happened if he hadn't of gotten there and more heartless did.

Merlin was mumbling a cure spell over Kit healing the wounds she had gain from the fight. "She'll be alright but what was going on you told me she needed to talk to me about something earlier."

Leon had completely forgotten about that but explained to the two people who were like grandparents to Kit. "She was going to come when she finished her job today-"

Leon was cut off by Kit who groaned, waking up, "ow damn it that hurt" Kit sat up with Leon's help and held her head, "how much trouble am I in?" she asked Leon who quirked an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kit you almost give us heart attacks when you use those spells" Leon started reprimanding her but stopped sighing. "Don't use those spells till you know how to control your abilities okay?" he asked her sitting down on Merlin's bed watching her nod.

"Yes sir" Kit smiled to her older brother who chuckled.

"Alright I gotta go, leaving Yuffie alone really isn't a good idea" he gained a nervous reaction from the teenager who rolled her eyes at him.

"Why'd you leave her alone in the first place?" Kit said gaining a bop to the head from the man who shook his own.

Merlin summoned an entrance to the cave that led to his home, then turned to Kit who slowly stood up with Fairy Godmother's help "you always make him worry more than Yuffie does Kit and that's saying something."

Kit sighed as she looked at the old man who was watching her. "I know but I have a feeling something is about to happen and it's freaking me out" Kit sat with Merlin who offered her and Fairy Godmother tea.

"Now what's been going on" Merlin asked calmly to Kit who sighed.

After explaining everything and the thought of Riku in Traverse Town made her nervous. Both Merlin and Fairy Godmother expressed their concern as well but told her it was going to be okay.

"Hey Merlin!" A familiar voice called out. Kit's eyes widen tremendously as she turned around and saw Sora, and the two animals from before.

"Kit?" Sora asked shocked to see the girl again.

"Hey Sora" Kit said as she leaned against the chair she was sitting in not really in the mood to talk to the boy in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked as the duck and dog came closer and looked at me.

"Sora who is this?" The dog asked as the duck grabbed his staff as Kit's eyes fallowed his movements.

"And why is she staring at me" the duck said as he moved around with her watching him still.

Merlin intervened "Goofy, Donald this is Kit, Kit these are the kings-"

"Guards who were sent to look for the Kingdom Keyblade, which Sora holds, they are also looking for King Mickey to know what to do next" Kit cut Merlin off who smiled and nodded when she looked at him.

"You're telepathy is increasing which is good" Merlin commented but continued, "boys, Kit lives here, has been for months" Merlin said to the three, but wasn't expecting Sora to say something.

"Why haven't you tried looking for Riku, Kairi or me?" Sora asked upset at his friend who just stared at him.

Kit stood up and nodded her head to the two adults, "I have to get back to the others, excuse me" the two nodded themselves and watched as Kit left while Sora just glared at her and fallowed her across the water.

Kit bolted to the first district but was tackled by Sora, kicking him off she instinctively her out the Iceblade and pointed it at Sora, "just for future references don't ever tackle me from behind, my powers are still a little unstable with the help of the Iceblade" Kit informed, Sora who pulled out his own Keyblade.

"Sora watch out that Iceblade is very dangerous" Goofy shouted to Sora as Donald's eyes shot open at the sight of the Iceblade.

Sora was a little nervous with how their reactions to the blade in front of him "what does it do?" he called back to Goofy who looked worried.

"We don't know much about it, that's the problem nobody's ever handled the Iceblade that we know of" Donald responded for Goofy who had his shield out to help.

"You called us your friends, why didn't you look for us, why did you leave the islands, you left us behind when you disappeared!" Sora dove at her with the Keyblade.

Kit quickly dodge and kicked Sora's legs from under him, and rolled away when the Keyblade almost hit her. Kit had back flipped a few times and sent out spells of ice and water mainly through the Iceblade as Sora had to dodge faster than her.

"I was here to train Sora, not feel sorry for the fact that I lost everything when my home was taken into the shadows, my parents, sister and brother, I lost them all Sora, ChiChi died trying to save me, how can I try to bond with others when I couldn't save my own family?" Kit shouted to her once friend who glared at her again, as she thought of her parents, siblings and an old dog who she loved dearly.

"It wouldn't of mattered we could've helped you!" Sora shouted to her gaining the townsfolk's attention, Kit didn't like it as she looked around, getting out of her fighting stance keeping her real attention on Sora as he stayed in the fighting stance.

"I'm done with this, I'm leaving" Kit said as she held her hands up making her blade disappear. As soon as she turned her back on Sora he lunged at her furious, but before he could touch her, someone else blocked his way it was Leon and Yuffie standing there with their weapons as Cid and Aerith were standing next to Kit keeping an eye on her.

"Back away Sora, it's not worth it" Leon said as Yuffie was looking at the other two as well. "And let's continue this _conversation_ somewhere else" Leon had noticed everyone else watching them.

"Sora if you think I don't care about you guys, than never talk to me again or need my help if that's just what you're gonna think about me. Goodbye" Kit walked away as they watched her.

Sora sighed and looked down after she disappeared, he felt bad now. It wasn't her fault that her mother made her leave to stay with her sickly grandmother, their bonds to her have always been fragile and now he was sure he had none with her.

* * *

He watched the fight between the two ex-friends; he was worried as to why she was fighting with Sora. He had been told of the Iceblade, the dangers it posed to the wielder, how their hearts will freeze to where nothing could help after they let the blade overpower their wills.

"You seem to care for this girl as well, more so than Kairi?" Maleficent asked as she appeared by his side, Riku continued to watch until she was out of sight.

"She was once my close friend before she left the island. But now I don't know what she is to me. I still rather look for Kairi and make sure she's safe" Riku said as Maleficent nodded.

"Very well, but I want you to try and pull her to our side. If she refuses, get rid of her" Riku froze by her words.

Kill his friend if she refuses to come to their side? "May I ask why you would want her on our side?" He asked wanting to know why.

"Because her ability to wield the Iceblade, a very powerful weapon, makes her either a valuable ally or a hated enemy that anyone would want to kill. But if they bond with the blade to much their very lives will rely on it, if one were to destroy the blade, the wielder would possibly die if they grew attached to it, their hearts would freeze and they would need the weapon to live" Maleficent said as Riku stared in horror.

If she attached herself to the blade to where her heart would freeze she could die if it was destroyed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**Ending of first chapter hope it was okay ^.^**

**_PW~_**


End file.
